mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Akaboshi: Ibun Suikoden
is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Yōichi Amano. It runs weekly in Weekly Shōnen Jump beginning from May 2009. The story is based on a Chinese novel, Shui Hu Zhuan also known as Water Margin, and is set in the year 1112 in China. Amano Youichi is also the author of Over Time and various one shots such as Cross Beat, Live Alive, Season Call, Usagi to Kame to Strike. Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden currently has 24 Chapters. It is categorized under action, adventure, comedy, drama, fantasy, historical, and shōnen. The storyline is basic. The Sung Dynasty is corrupt, and the people of China are suffering. Rumors about a rebel group that fights against the injustices of the government called the Taiten-Gyoudou begin spreading. The story revolves around the characters of Taisou, a member of the Taiten-Gyoudou, and Suiren, a village girl who decided to follow him after their first encounter. The goal of the Taiten-Gyoudou is to gather 108 comrades in order to defeat the government. Plot Taisou is one of the "108 Stars of Destiny" and is part of the chivalrous band of thieves, "Taiten-Gyoudou". He follows his master's orders and eliminates corrupt government officials. He has fought and defeated various officials until he is called for a more important mission. He was sent to recruit Oushin, the martial arts trainer for the government army, to join their cause. However, Oushin was too loyal to the government and refused. After their conversation,Oushin was attacked by the government for suspicious connections with the "Taiten-Gyoudou".Oushin was able to escape after Taisou and Rinchuu, Oushin's assistant, team up to defeat the assassin. After the battle, Oushin decides to remain neutral, but entrusts Rinchuu to Taisou and the "Taiten-Gyoudou". Taisou, Suiren, and Rinchuu then gather together and head towards the secret home base of the "Taiten-Gyoudou". There, Suiren and Rinchuu meet many of the current members of the rebel group, as well as its leader. Taisou's next mission is to take over the headquarters of Ryouzanpaku, a group of thieves, and make it their new home. There, the trio needs to complete two tests in order to gain entrance to Ryouzanpaku. The group battles the thieves of Ryouzanpaku and defeat them. After they enter the mountain, the leader of the thieves reveals his evil intentions and allows government assassins to enter the mountain. A great battle ensues where Taisou, Suiren, and Rinchuu team up with the thieves to fend off the government attack. Exhausted from their previous fight, Taisou and Rinchuu desperately needed reinforcements. At that moment, the rest of the "Taiten-Gyoudou" arrive and help. Here, Taisou learns of his innate "Star" ability and activates it. He defeats the rest of the assassins and secures the mountain for the rebel group. Characters ;"Falling Star" Taisou (戴宗) :Taisou is the main character of the story who appears to be a young boy. He belongs to the rebel group ''Taiten-Gyoudou. Also known as the"Falling Star", he is one of the 108 stars of destiny described in the story. Extremely straight forward, Taisou follows his leader, Soukou, without any tact. He is lazy and does not like to be troubled with small things. He carries a huge sword that appears to be broken. However, his attacking style is not to cut things with its edge, but to move the sword at incredible speeds which induces large amounts of friction. This intense heat then "cuts" his enemies. He is very powerful, and the true extent of his star power has yet to be revealed. ;Suiren (翠蓮) :Suiren is the other main character of the story. In the beginning, she impersonates as a member of Taiten-Gyoudou in order to save Taisou. However, Taisou ultimately saves her and her village. After the battle, she decides to follow Taisou and discover more about the Taiten-Gyoudou. She is actually very weak and holds no real value. At the end, she became one of the "stars", the star of the earth beast. ;"Hyoushi Tou" Rinchuu (林冲) :Rinchuu is the third main character of the story. He was originally the assistant to Oushin and was fiercely loyal to his master. In order for Oushin to escape capture by the government, he teams up with Taisou in order to defeat the enemy. After the government assassin was defeated, He joins Taisou and Suiren and runs in the opposite direction of Oushin in order to divide their pursuers. Rinchuu is adept with a large halberd that he can maneuver easily. He is very well trained thanks to his years spent with Oushin and has a lot of battle experience. Minor Characters ;Soukou (宋江) :Soukou is the leader of the Taiten- Gyoudou. He is extremely gentle, but extremely strong as well. He sends Taisou flying with a single flick of his finger. It is later revealed that his eyes have the power of the stars as well. Taisou follows this man rather blindly. ;Kaoshou (魯智深) :Kaoshou is the executive of Taiten-Gyoudou. He delivers the orders of the leader of Taiten-Gyoudou to Taisou. He takes care of the daily activities of the rebel group. He gives Taisou his orders to recruit Oushin. ;Oushin (王進) :Oushin was the ex-instructor of the Imperial Army. He is said to be the strongest man in China. Therefore, Taisou was sent in order to enlist his help. However, Oushin is too loyal to the government and initially refused. After his refusal, a government assassin shows up to kill him. Taisou and Rinchuu team up to allow Oushin to escape. His whereabouts are currently unknown. ;"Kanchikotsu" Shuki (朱貴) :Shuki is the first head of Ryouzanpaku. He administers the first test for Taisou, Rinchuu, and Suiren in order to enter Ryouzanpaku. After they pass, he battles Taisou in the second test. Taisou defeats him by melting all his knives. Shuki is very interested by Taisou and wants to learn more about him. ;"One Who Scales the Heavens" Tousen (杜遷) :Tousen is the second head of Ryouzanpaku. He administers the second test for the group, and battles against Rinchuu with Souman. Tousen battles with a very heavy staff with two metal balls at its ends. He spins the balls creating electricity which he can then direct as an attack. Souman can change the trajectory of Tousen's attack by throwing his metal gauntlets. Rinchuu defeats them by destroying their weapons. ;"Giant in the Clouds" Souman (宋万) :Souman is the third head of Ryouzanpaku. He fights along with Tousen against Rinchuu for the second test. Souman battles with two metal gauntlets that can be used for both melee fighting and his team attack with Tousen. Souman throws his gauntlets, and the electricity passes through them towards its intended target. Rinchuu defeats them by destroying their weapons. Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga ja:AKABOSHI -異聞水滸伝- zh:AKABOSHI－異聞水滸傳－